Just The Beginning
by Sk8tingGleek
Summary: My first Brittana fanfic! I have changed the name of this from San&Britt to Just The Beginning - it finally has a proper name! I'll do more if I get some comments/reviews and views! Feel free to send me a tweet @laurenhollie : This story will probably just be pure fluff... but who knows, there might be a bit of drama thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I didn't know what to call this, might think of a better title at some stage…:/ Not really sure where this story is going, I just really wanted to write something… I'm making it up as I go along, I hope it's not too bad. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think - or send me a tweet laurenhollie_ Also check out the glee fanfic site I made too - .com - needs more members so people are more encouraged to post ;) So spread the word! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything or anyone blah blah blah ;)**

Britt, you okay?xxxxxx

Santana text her beloved friend for about the tenth time, she couldn't help it - she was just worried. When she was worried, she over panicked… especially when she was worried about one of her loved ones. She'd not heard from Brittany since that morning, and she was expecting her to come round knocking the door down with her flirtatious personality at any moment.

It got to 6pm and Santana had not seen or heard anything from Brittany still, and her anxiousness just grew. They'd been keeping their relationship secret from the rest of the world for nearly two months now, officially anyway. Though Santana did doubt whether Brittany was still hooking up with random guys. It wouldn't surprise her, but she could at least have the decency to admit it. If she did admit it, then she'd have Santana on her case even more, demanding to know why. Was she not good enough? She would have to show that girl a good time like never before to gain her back, all for herself. Thousands of thoughts were running through her mind as she waited to see her girlfriend, or even just a phone call, or a text at least. Leaving her to worry for this long, she was expecting at least a phone call.

"Santana! Dinner! Now!"

"Coming Mama…" Santana sighed as she tossed her phone onto her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, sat down to enjoy dinner with her mum. She ate much quicker than usual, hurrying through the food so she could get back to her phone, she didn't want to miss a phone call from Britt.

"Thank you mama," she said, taking her plate to the sink and rushing back up to her room without another word. Picking up her phone she sighed with relief as a text message from Brittany flashed up on her screen, though she was a little disappointed it was only a text.

Sorry for getting you worried San. Can I come over?xxxxxx

Yes please come! I've been waiting to see you all day, where have you been?! I think we need to talk xxxxxxx

Talk? We talk all the time San. I'll be over in 5 xxxxx

Santana smiled to herself as she set her phone down on her nightstand, and contently sat cross legged in the middle of her bed, flicking on the tv as she waited for Britt. She kept to her word and around 5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door, as soon as she heard it she ran down the stairs so she'd get to the door before her mum, and rushed Brittany upstairs to her room once she'd shouted hello into the lounge.

"I've missed you so much all day Britt Britt!" Santana gushed, placing a peck on the blonde's glossy lips.

"I've missed you too. What did you want to talk about?"

"Sit." she instructed, flopping onto the bed and pointing for Brittany to do the same beside her. They sat close, their thighs touching and feet dangling off the side of the bed. "Are you still seeing…guys?"

"I see guys every day."

"Britt, you know what I mean. are you still seeing, seeing guys? Like, sex and stuff?"

"Yeah… Finn came round. That's why I didn't pick up my phone, and then I dropped it, and lost it…. I'm sorry San."

"Wait wait wait. Why did you see Finn? I thought we were a couple now Britt! Am I not good enough for you or something?"

"Of course you're good enough San, I don't want anyone else but you." she leaned over to kiss Santana's cheek, but Santana pulled away quickly.

"So what about Finn? And the other guys?"

"Finn was a mistake. If Rachel finds out…-"

"-screw Rachel. Stop side tracking. I want answers."

"I promise I won't do it again Sanny. I didn't mean to hurt you… it's just you from now on ok? I don't want anyone else but you."

"Are you sure?" Santana was still unsure, unsure if Brittany was going to keep to her word, tiny feelings of doubt creeping into her, the whole worry thing again.

"Pinky promise?" Britt asked hopefully, holding out her finger to Santana. In her world, a pinky promise could fix everything.

"Pinky promise," Santana sighed happily, Brittany never broke promises, especially not with her. They shared a little kiss, and snuggled up on the bed, watching the tv and chatting. Santana was just happy that Brittany promised not to see any more guys, she was positive that she wouldn't break her promise. She wanted Brittany, and Britt only, and it worked both ways.

Slipping her hand over Britt's, intertwining their fingers, she looked across at Brittany and smiled, leaned across and kissed her lips, then her cheek, finally nibbling at her ear. They were soon no longer interested in the tv, and things got playful…


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter got 75 views so far so here's another… again, I'm not quite sure where it's going! If you have any suggestions just leave a review, or a tweet ( laurenhollie_) whatever floats yo**ur **boat. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimeras before. **

Brittany ended up staying the night at Santana's that night, they fell asleep hand in hand propped up with lots of pillows on Santana's bed… waking up a few hours later in the early hours of the morning Santana realised her mum had gone to bed, had she seen her and Britt together? She hadn't told her mum yet, she'd told no one, she was only just getting comfortable with her sexuality. She'd have to at some point though… maybe it would be better if she got found out, then there would be less explaining to do? Or maybe there wouldn't. She hadn't thought that far ahead, and she wasn't sure Brittany had either.

She gently shook Brittany's shoulders, waking her quickly from her light sleep. Groaning as she opened her eyes, she looked across at Santana, who was just staring at her… and she wondered what had happened and why she was at Santana's house, in her bed, at – she glanced at the digital clock on the night stand – 1.45am.

"I guess you're staying the night Britt, want to put these on?" Santana had now moved over to the closet, rummaging through her draws and pulling out two pairs of pyjamas, a pair for each of them. Britt nodded, and they both changed quickly into the nightwear, both into a strappy top and short shorts, and then hopping back onto the bed.

"I'd get out the bed you normally have to sleep on, but it's easier if we just snuggle up… you normally end up here anyway." Santana spoke quietly so she didn't wake her mum in the next room, and got up to close the door before she hopped into bed next to Brittany who was plaiting her hair neatly before she lay down.

They were both so tired it wasn't long before they were asleep again, with Santana's arms wrapped around Brittany's waist.

The morning soon came and Santana panicked about what her mum would think about Brittany staying over on a school night… she crept out into the hall shutting Brittany into her room and instructing her to stay there and get ready while she distracted her mum. She returned two minutes later, having checked the whole house and found that her mum had already left for work, which was finalised when she saw the text message waiting for her.

"It's okay, my mum's not here… coincidence?" she said, sighing with relief that she wouldn't have to sneak Brittany out the house. She became more relaxed, and leant over the bed to kiss her girlfriend good morning.

"Does your mum know about us?"

"No… I don't know what to tell her Britt… have you told yours?"

"I told her you were my girlfriend the other day, but I don't think she knew what I meant. She ignored me and went out."

"Oh… are you sure she didn't understand? Did you speak to her after?"

"We haven't spoken since."

"Britt that's not good… what if she's angry with us?"

"Why would she be angry with us?"

"Never mind… anyway, I was thinking I really need to tell mine soon…. I just, I don't know how. And clearly you're no help…" she sighed again, moving off the bed releasing her grip on Brittany's hand, and stood up to start getting ready, taking her brush and sweeping it through her smooth hair which was immaculate in no time, with a little help with her hair straighteners.

"Sorry…" Brittany muttered, and took her clothes to the bathroom to get changed.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked before Brittany had left the room.

"To get changed."

"Why are you going in there? We normally just change in front of each other right?"

"Does it matter? We're going to be late if we don't hurry up…"

Santana stood in front of her closet and spent about 10 minutes deciding on an outfit to wear, since quitting the cheerios it took her so much longer to get ready, she had so many clothes to choose from… she eventually picked out a cute black skirt with came to a couple of inches above her knee, and a floral strapless top with a little black belt around the waist. She then had to fish out her black suede heels to match, and spent some more time finding the hair flower that matched her top.

After all of that and then doing her make up, Brittany still wasn't finished in the bathroom, so after giving her a couple of minutes Santana had to go on check on her… she was normally the quick one at getting ready, and especially since she didn't have a choice in what to wear… as Santana was about to knock and enter the bathroom she squinted as if it would help her hear clearer, she was sure she heard small sobs escaping the walls of the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath as she imagined all the possible scenarios, Santana knocked lightly on the door, and asked "You okay Britt? It doesn't normally take you this long." Silence. "Britt! Can I come in? what's wrong?" she tried the handle, but she'd locked the door so no one could get in. "Britt please." More silence. "Whatever it is, you can tell me…. It's no use hiding, please come out? For me? I'm sorry if it's something I said, I just need to know what's bothering you."

A few more seconds silence passed before Brittany finally gave in, and Santana heard footsteps as Brittany came over to the door and slowly undid the lock. As she opened the door Santana looked her up and down briefly, she was fully clothed and had obviously started to do her make up, and then broke down, because one eye had no make up, and the other was all smudged. Black mascara ran down her face, leaking out from her red, blotchy eyes. She waited no longer until she flung her arms around her, clinging tightly too her, with a comforting squeeze. Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder as Santana stroked her hair, gently moving it away from her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is quite a short chapter and the updates arerather slow, but I hope you'll bear with me until I figure out an actual plot line (can you tell I'm not veryorganised?) but anyway, I hope you still like these short,fluffy chapters, and I promise I'll get it more interesting soon. **

**Disclaimer asbefore. **

Santana held Brittany tight, with no intention of letting go for a while. Brittany nestled her head into the side of Santana's neck, softly sobbing into her mass of dark curls. Santana made cooing noises in attempt to calm down her girlfriend, but it wasn't doing a lot of good. After about five minutes, Santana pulled away... Hugging wasn't much good, she needed to know what was going on and why Brittany was upset.

"Britt?" she asked quietly, a lump forming in her own throat. The blonde slowly lifted her head to look Santana in the eye.

"Hm?" she responds but keeps her arms wrapped around Santana's neck for security.

"Tell me what's wrong. If I don't know, I can't help you feel better, can I? Please? I want to know... I need to know. " she pleads.

"I... I just feel bad for seeing Finn. I know I... I know you saw guys before we made us official... I just, I don't know. I just thought it was normal I guess, I've been making out with guys for so long, and I know you have too... I thought I saw you with Puck. " Brittany finally admits to what had been on her mind.

"What? Me and Puck?! You thought...? No no Britt... When?!" Santana couldn't get her head round the situation, she'd not been with Puck in *that* way in so long she couldn't remember the last time they made out. For at least a year she'd been saving herself for no other than her Britt. They were soul mates and she had finally come to terms with who she was, and what she wanted.

"The other day... When I was hanging out with Mike in the choir room working on a new routine, I saw you and Puck sneak out from the cupboard and make your way to your seats for glee club. You might think I'm stupid San but I'm cleverer than you think. "

"Brittany!" Santana rarely used Brittany's full name... It was Britt, Britt-Britt, B... Any other variations, but full names were not used. Same with Santana, it was San most of the time, or Sanny, S... They only used full names when they were annoyed, angry or occasionally upset.

"I can't believe you would even think I'd do that to you. You saw how anxious I was yesterday with you?! You're crazy." she continued. "Don't take that the wrong way! You're brilliant Britt. I don't want anyone else but you. I promise. Like you said to me last night, right?" Brittany cracks a small smile, the corners of her mouth slightly turning upwards. "Come on. This is our senior year, let's make the most of it. Let's make the most of us, and show off our relationship." Brittany's smile turns even wider.

"Okay San, I believe you. You know why?" she giggles. "because when you're telling the truth you go all serious on me... And I know you love me."

"So we're okay?" Santana clarifies.

"We're okay. " Brittany smiles again, and hugs Santana tighter than ever, just for a few seconds.

"Come on you, hurry up and get ready. We'll be late. Want me to do your hair while you fix your make up?" she offers, running her fingers through Brittany's bed head hair. She smiles and nods in agreement, grabs her make up bag and follows Santana into her bedroom. She sit comfortably cross legged on Santana's desk chair an adjusts the mirror so she can see as she takes off the smudged make up and starts again fresh, whilst Santana combs through Brittany's gorgeous soft blonde locks, and neatly ties it into a french plait starting right on top of her head - in no time at all.

Once they've both got everything they need in their bags they head downstairs for food and grab some fruit before heading out the door. From there they run to the end of the road where they're just in time to get the bus, taking the last two seats next to each other, right at the front of the bus where no one likes sitting, but it doesn't bother them too much. As long as they have seats together, it doesn't matter that they can smell the driver's smokey breath or sweaty scent.

They sit holding hands between the seat so no one can see, and chat happily the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing what comments you have to say about the story. How long will it be until Santana cracks and shows her real identity to the world?**

"Britt… why did you sleep with Finn?" Santana broke the silence first. They were almost at school, and Brittany was just staring out the window in her own little world like she did most mornings, still holding on tightly to Santana's hand, her rucksack propped in between them so it wasn't obvious.

Why Brittany had slept with Finn had been playing on Santana's mind ever since Brittany admitted it, before then she'd kinda just assumed that Brittany stopped sleeping with guys when they made their relationship official between them and admitted their feelings for each other, all jokes aside. Especially, why Finn? Why was he sleeping around? Was he not happy with Rachel? As much as Santana hated to admit it, they were a good couple. They'd been dating right from the start, openly. She always assumed they were all good, no issues. But if Finn was sleeping with her girlfriend for no apparent reason, just having some fun…. She was certainly sure she was going to have to go all lima heights on his ass, no holding back.

The more she thought about Brittany being with Santana, it made her want to hurl. There was not a lot stopping her from gagging up her breakfast into the isle of the bus, and that was not going to be pretty. But then, another side of her hurt. Hurt that she obviously wasn't good enough to meet Brittany's needs. There was no denying Brittany was bisexual, did she miss being with guys? Is that what it was? Every month or so, was she going to go off with some random guy that wanted a one night stand to get her fix? Santana was scared to know the real answer.

It had taken her all this time to admit her true feelings… she always knew she'd loved Britt from the day they met. The first day of middle school… Britt was the new kid who moved from outside of Ohio, the weird one who no one wanted to know. She was 'dumb'. Santana saw past that, she was attracted to her right away, the way her long blonde curly locks tumbled down her back, her piercing blue eyes sparkled in every light. They made friends that first day, and soon became joint at the hip, inseparable.

"Britt?" Santana asked again, desperate for the answer she was dreading to hear.

"Hm? Oh, Finn? It's nothing."

"What do you mean, it's nothing?" Santana hissed.

"He wanted a break from Berry."

"A break? So guys come to you for a break?!" anger built up inside Santana she could've gone up to the next person sitting in front of them and whacked them one, no regrets. But she had to stop doing that, she'd been working so hard on her anger. She took a deep breath, not that it did much to help.

"No, it's not like that San.."

"What's it like then?!" she really didn't think before asking to begin with, she didn't want to create a scene on the bus in front of everyone… not about that anyway. No way. "Britt. I love you. I want to love you forever." She makes sure she's keeping her voice down, even though it was pretty safe, everyone was engrossed in their own conversations and probably couldn't care less what she was saying. "But if you're going to miss having sex with guys too much, then that's something I can't give you. But I wanna be with you! We can't work if you're going to sneak off with a different guy every fortnight just to get your fix."

"Sanny… Like I said, Finn was a mistake, and it wasn't any old guy, it was Finn. He's in Glee, he knows us, he's our friend." As the words came out her mouth Brittany realised this wasn't bigging her up at all, and in actual fact it was more like she was digging herself in a very deep hole that was going to prove harder than she thought to get out of. "Santana." She starts again, composing herself, twisting round in the seat to face her girlfriend and looks around before taking hold of her hand. "I. Love. You." she says, making every word clear, though to Santana's wish, she kept her voice hushed. She didn't understand why they had to be kept a secret, she just wanted to share her love with the world. "Finn was having a hard time, he came to me because he thought I was stupid and vulnerable although he knew I'd give him a good time, which I guess I was those things. But I realised before things went to far and he left. Because all I could think about was you. I want you. I need you. I love you."

Santana let her eyes tear up to show Brittany she understood. She couldn't let anyone else see though, so she squeezed Brittany's hand quickly and then let go, so she wouldn't leave any suspicions. She wasn't ready yet. She then quickly wiped the tear that accidentally spilled and rolled down her cheek, she could show emotion when she wanted to. Sometimes it was just better to keep it all bottled up, in her eyes.

"Okay Britt. I believe you… love you. I'm sorry we had to have that conversation here." she then repositioned the bag between them again and grabbed her hand for support.

It was going to be a long day, they could both tell… they hardly had any lessons together on a Wednesday, but at least they had Glee to look forward to after school. Though even that was starting to get awkward, everyone was in couples. Everyone. Well almost. Not everyone has a match made in heaven, but Brittany and Santana do. They just don't know how to show it and be comfortable with it. For months all Santana has wanted to do is get up there and have the courage to sing a beautiful solo to her girlfriend, but she just couldn't face it. She was scared, really scared, of what people were going to make of her relationship with Brittany. They'd had a lot of close calls, Brittany couldn't resist quickly kissing Santana now and again, but things could easily lead off from a kiss and Santana wasn't ready to be known as the soppy couple that were always making out in the hallway. One day she hoped that she'd be comfortable enough to express her love to her girlfriend in front of everyone and be proud of what she was doing and who she really was underneath the insulting bitch that other people saw her as.


	5. Chapter 5

**Smut smut smut. Do excuse me, it's quite late here, and this is the hottest thing I've ever written, my mind is no longer innocent. I've been reading too much. Enjoy. Oh and please review. **

"Santana, I want to sing you a song." Brittany declared on their way home. Since they'd spent the previous night at Santana's, they were going to Brittany's, after a short stop at Santana's so she could get her overnight bag. It was a miracle that her mum hadn't worked anything out yet, two nights in a row now, on school nights.

"Britt, you can sing me a song any time you like, dork." Came Santana's whitty reply.

"No. I mean, at Glee club. All the other couples do it, why can't we?"

"Because..." Santana stared at the ground for a few steps. "because I'm not ready for that yet Britt. I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared about!" Brittany gushed, grabbing hold of Santana's arm. "I want to be your girlfriend and shout it to the world. Why don't you wanna do the same? Don't you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Don't be ridiculous B, of course I want to be your girlfriend. I'm just not ready to tell the world. I don't want to be humiliated..."

"We can't keep it a secret forever San. Besides, don't you wanna be able to do all that coupley stuff around school? Snuggling, cuddling, kissing...?"

"Of course I do." Santana admits. "I... I don't know B. Maybe I am ready... Urgh who am I kidding I'll never be ready."

"Exactly. You'll just keep telling yourself you're not ready, and before you know it, boom, you're graduated. San, we've known these people for three years, they've taught us everything we know, and you don't trust them?"

"Nope, I don't trust a single one of those scumbags."

"Not even Quinny? Please can we tell Quinn?"

Santana winced at the thought. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell their best friend. She couldn't believe they'd made it so long without it spilling out to her, but saying that their closest friend Quinn had got a lot more distant recently... Things weren't the same. They were like the three musketeers ever since middle school. Santana and Quinn had been best buds since kindergarten.

"Okay, we can tell Quinn. She deserves to know right? And she's not gonna judge us, she's our bestie right?"

"Right."

"I'll text her and tell her to come round yours for tea." Santana whipped out her phone and tapped in a message to Quinn, within seconds she had a reply.

What ya doing 2nite? Come to Britt's. We need 2 catch up :) x

Q : Goin 2 see Sam. Will come after tho, how's 7? :) x

Sounds good bee. See u then :) x

"Quinn's coming at 7. She's gone to Sam's." Santana informed Brittany, who had gone a bit quiet. She nods to show that she heard and has no objections though. "B, you alright? You're quiet, not like you."

"I'm fine."

"What you thinking about then? Because you only go quiet when you're worried about something, or you're just thinking, or daydreaming. Which is it?"

"I'm just thinking about what I'm gonna do to you when we get in..."

"Britt!" Santana laughs out loud. "We can't do that tonight, your parents?!"

"My parents are away all week San, I told you. Hey! Why don't you stay at mine all week?! And Q can come over Friday and join us and we can have a mini slumber party with marshmallows and pillow fights, just like the unholy trinity good old times."

"That sounds fantastic." As they approached the front door Brittany began rummaging for the front door key, while she was doing so Santana rose up and placed a peck on her pale cheek.

They took some lemonade up to Brittany's room with them, and a tub of biscuits, and refreshed themselves while watching some tv. The small talk and eyes glued to the tv most of the time didn't last long though, Santana made the first move despite what Brittany had imagined while they were walking home.

Santana leant across the bed kicking off her trainers, and begin to place butterfly kisses on Brittany's ear, which soon turned into hungry nibbling, which slowly moved down to her neck, and across her collarbone. It sent butterflies through Brittany's entire body the moment Santana made contact. Brittany immediately started to kiss Santana back, wherever she could reach. As Santana continued to caress Brittany's body with her tongue, Brittany started to gently lick Santana's neck, getting the exact places she knew she liked.

Their breathing slowly increased, and so did their heart rates, soon they were breathing heavily and panting between their sweet lady kisses. Once they'd both kissed every particle of bare skin showing they moved up to each others lips and delved right in with their tongues, tasting each other greedily.

Brittany moved herself on top of Santana, forcing Santana to spread her legs apart so she could comfily be in the gap whilst continuing to pleasure her. Santana slipped her hand up Brittany's back, feeling her milky, smooth, soft skin and treasuring that feeling,until she reached her bra clasp and within seconds popped it open, and began easing the straps down her arm, so she could fling it across the room as she pulled it out the bottom of her cheerios top. The next move was to remove the top itself, also completed in seconds with ease.

Then it was Brittany's turn to do some undressing, and off came Santana's Cheerios uniform, leaving her in her underwear, but Brittany didn't go any further until Santana had pushed her skirt down her waist and over her hips, pushing it down until there was no material in contact with Brittany's body. They shared some more passionate kisses than before, their bodies now exposed, Brittany's more so.

Minutes passed before Brittany finally went to remove Santana's bra and then her panties in turn, now a little wet. There was now a pile of clothes collecting on the floor next to the bed, with Brittany's panties the last to join.

Finally they were both naked and their hands were roaming each others bodies as if it was for the first time.

"mmm-ughhhh" Santana groaned as Brittany massages the inside of her upper thigh, Brittany could feel Santana preparing herself and her hips bucked as as got closer and closer up and between her legs.

"Britt-baby, I - argh" Santana continue to let out noises as she groaned with pleasure and kept kissing Brittany at any chance she could get between Brittany having her own fun and joining the party between her legs that made her feel ecstatic, there was no feeling like it. She'd never felt so aroused in her life and they still had the climax to come, she had to get Brittany up where she was. Her fingers plunged into action, it was Brittany's turn to groan, she wasn't expecting Santana to have her fingers inside her at that moment, she was too engrossed in licking Santana's lower abdomen and pulsing a couple of fingers in and out preparing Santana for her huge orgasm that she was yet to reach.

"Ummm- I love you- B-ritt..." she groaned.

"You're so fucking hot..." Brittany agreed, shivers going down her spine as her body attempted to react to Santana's actions.

Groans and moans of pleasure soon turned into squeals of pleasure as they became closer and closer to what they were waiting for.

"San are you ready.." Brittany practically growled as she waited for her girlfriends approval and tried to stop herself from coming too soon.

"Unmmmm-" Santana couldn't hold on any longer and let her juices flow, seconds before Brittany, they both screamed each others names in their climax and continued kissing as they panted heavily, sweating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, what will Quinn make of Brittana? Please please please review! Thanks for reading!:) **

"That. Was fucking amazing." Santana proudly told Brittany once they'd both calmed themselves down a bit, laying still naked wrapped in each others arms, just listening to the sound of each other breathing.

"I know San... I mean wow." Brittany moved closer and gently edged her arm underneath Santana and played with her hair, twiddling it around her fingers whilst nibbling softly at her ear, she wasn't done playing yet. Santana played back, moving her leg over Brittany, spooning her. The feeling of Brittany's warm skin against her own was magical, she just wanted to lie there with her forever.

What they'd both forgotten was that Quinn would be arriving any minute. They went from ear nibbling, hair twiddling and spooning and stepped it up again to passionate kissing - with tongue.

Thank god Brittany's parents are away all week. Santana thought to herself. We could do this every day... And all weekend. She imagined. That would be her ideal weekend, spending it with Britt, with lots of making out sessions... Maybe a bit of a shopping spree thrown in for good measure. She was going to have to take Brittany away for the weekend when they broke up from school, they didn't have much longer left and they'd be able to enjoy their summer together before they both went to off to college. Graduation for Santana wasn't a huge deal, but as long as Britt was there with her it would be okay. She thought about the two of them graduating together, and the little ceremony that there'd be. Thinking about that made her realise that she had to be more comfortable with herself by then - and that was her target, her little challenge. Except it wasn't so little to her - to come out the closet. Far out of the lesbian closet before graduation. She had to. She wanted to celebrate with her girlfriend. And guess what? You're never going to know what the reaction will be to something if you don't do it, who knows, people are awfully good at surprises. And being unpredictable.

Santana whilst in her trail of thought, wrapped her arms around Brittany and held her close, before rolling her on top of her. Brittany straddled Santana leaning forward and putting kisses all over chest making Santana arch her back off the bed and groan with pleasure.

They were interrupted minutes into this by a quiet knock on the door that neither of them properly heard, and Quinn coming in. Neither of them noticed to begin with, and of course Quinn couldn't believe her eyes. she'd never have expected to walk in on what was in front of her eyes then, and she didn't know what to do.

She'd had her suspicions between those two for a while, she didn't know if they were just really close friends or whether there was something else going on - and there was her answer. Staring her in the face. She literally stopped in her tracks when she saw them, her mouth open as if she was going to say something but unsure of what to say. Whatever was going on between them, she would fully support them - no doubt about that. In fact, if they were in fact a couple, she really wished they'd told her sooner, she'd be totally fine with it.

"I- I'm sorry- I'm er, interrupting something..." she stuttered causing both girls to snap their attention open to their best friend, and they both swallowed in unison as they took in what just happened. Mean time Quinn had walked out into the hallway, pacing up and down a little. She still didn't know what to do, but she was awaiting an explanation which she assumed was going to come shortly.

"Shit!" Santana hissed under her breath as soon as Quinn had walked out again. SHe rolled Brittany onto the other side of the bed so she could get up, and pulled on her cheerio uniform again, skipping the underwear part which she shoved in her bag. Brittany pulled on a dress which was laying on her desk chair, also skipping the underwear part. They just needed to cover themselves up as quickly as possible and whip up an explanation.

"San. Calm down honey." Brittany said, taking hold of the latina's shoulders. "it'll be ok."

"Q!" Brittany called, opening the door to see Quinn facing away from the bedroom with her head in her hand, one hand fiddling with her phone. "Come in, we have clothes on now."

Reluctantly Quinn walked into the bedroom, perching on the chair, she didn't want to sit near that bed. "I'm confused. And I'm so, so sorry I walked in on you. The front door was open so I just assumed you'd left it like that for me and came up..." she said, shaking her head.

"Oh I didn't realise.." Brittany said.

"I'm so so sorry you had to find out like this..." Santana started. "the reason we invited you over was to tell you... About us."

"Well that solved your problem of how to bring the subject up I guess..." Quinn came out with. She still didn't know what to make of the whole thing. And she wanted to know what was going on exactly. Maybe her friends were just experimenting? No, that wouldn't make any sense, the fact they 'invited me to tell me about them' she thought.

"So what I exactly going on between you two? I assume you're not just experimenting?"

"No..." Britt confirmed.

"We've been a 'couple' officially about two months... Before that we were just messing around I guess. And afraid to admit our real feelings. We wanted you to be the first to know."

"Well I'm really happy for you guys! And I'll support you whatever happens, I promise."

"Soooo did you have any suspicions about us?" Britt asked crossing her legs.

"I have to say I did a few times... But nothing really. I just thought you were really close friends... But it does make sense I guess."


End file.
